Dragon ball:Remnants
by Dazion
Summary: The World of Remant was know as earth 400 years ago home to the dragon balls and hero and saiyan Son Goku and after all this time the saiyan lineage and legend of dragon balls slowly faded leaving the world to ruin until now


**l probably should stop writing these while I'm writing other things but then I get the inspiration to do these...well I geuss I'll publish this then finish the chapter of my other story**

"Normal person speaking"

_"Character thinking"_

'Message'

**"Mystic/godly being speaking"**

The world of Remant a world ravaged by the Grimm once was known as place called earth and 400 years was a time when the earth was in constant peril and fighting was centered around seven mystical orbs known as the dragon balls when these orbs gathered summons a giant dragon known as Shenron and will grant the summoner and two wishes they desire these orb were constantly fought over even threatening the planet or universe but through every challenge there were hero's known as the Z-fighters one being named Son Goku saiyan warrior hero of earth coming time and time again with friends to defend the earth 

As long Goku and his friends were there earth would always be safe... but there story has long sinced passed and the saiyan lineage Z-fighters and legend of the dragon balls soon faded away with time then leaving this world to ruin 

**00000000000000000**

A young man named Jaune arc was not having a good day

"Oh crap oh crap oh crap"

Currently sprinting away sword a shield in hand trying not to trip as the thudding footsteps of Grimm not to far behind so needless to say it's not a good day

"I'm so dead"

After proving to Cardin at forever fall that he and his friends should not bet messed with again feeling good and with his other friends and teammates busy somewhere else he decided to train in his sword stand movements mainly taking out the trees and any little grimm that had approached him 

I

Focused on his training he had not noticed the five Beowolves and one beowolf major surrounding him until there right on top of him nearly surrounding him leaving a tiny open spot in the surrounding circle 

Seeing his chance Jaune books it for the opening and running away the Beowolves in hot pursuit 

And here we are with Jaune try to keep his speed watching out for taking my turns to try and out maneuver his Grimm attackers constantly moving looking back to see if there still there 

"Gotta keep moving gotta keep moving gotta keep-crap"

Jaune stop in his tracks as he is cornered between the Beowolves and a cliff turning around he see the Grimm in question coming to a halt a few feet away then slowly skulking towards him 

Realizing he his situation position his sword and shield and gained his stance ready for and attack 

the Beowolves Getting closer closer to him he gets ready for a swing before the Grimm stops and look towards the sky

"Huh?" Jaune says then looking up to see the sky it pitch black the broken moon nowhere to be seen

"What but it was sunny when I came out here and where's the moon this doesn't make sense?" Jaune said now more confused 

**000000000000000000**

**"You have summoned the eternal dragon what is your wish"**

"Eternal Dragon I wish for you to find a descendent of the great son Goku who could save this world and awaken the saiyan blood and Ki in them" the figure said

**"So be it" **the dragon said red eyes flashing **"your wish has been granted state your second wish"** The dragon says

"No that is all" the figure exclaims

**"I see then your wish has been granted farewell". **The dragon says glowing in a flashing light disappearing and a giant ball flying up splitting up seven ways the sky turning to normal 

**0000000000**

Still staring up then seeing the sky turning back to normal the Beowolves stare back at their pray continuing to skulk towards the blond knight

Seeing the sky go back to normal Jaunes even more confused now shakes his head then looks back at Grimm getting closer before then something Jaune feels something out of nowhere a sense of adrenaline pumping through out his body feeling something new ...something good ...a feeling of power he's never felt before

The Beowolves seeing this feeling an energy stepped back for a sec before deciding to charge this new threat and ending it 

The energy inside Jaune keeps growing until he is surrounded by a white energy seeping through him like a raging fire to much for him to control dropping his sword moving his hands to clasp his head

The Beowolves closing in the alpha leading mere inches away the alpha right on top of him going for a bite ready to end this and claim the kill

For Jaune the world around him seemed to slow down barley ableto control the energy and finally reaching the tipping point letting go of his head taking his Hanns down and clenching his hands to fists do the only thing he could do

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

a his scream continued the energy dispersed everything around him be sent back including the Beowolves be sent back in a white light the Beowolves being enveloped in the light the forms slowly disappear one by one until the only one left was the alpha hitting the ground 

Slowly getting up struggling to get towards Jaune before finally falling it form morphing slowly tearing apart and disappear until all that can be seen is a white light

**000000000000**  


_Ozpin day has just gotten a interesting _

_The day had started off normal with his cup of coffee and paper work half way through it he had sense a presence With magical energy looking out the window to see the sky turning dark keeping his cool he slowly makes his way to the window before the sky going back to normal no longer sensing the presence he makes his way back to his desk reminding him self to keep a watch and an eye out_

_Stopping in his track dropping his mug as it shatters on the floor sensing a immense energy in the direction of emerald forest_

_Rushing to his desk pulling up his camera monitor to see the forest one camer showing a big white ball enveloping and area near the cliff trying to look dead center seeing a figure indescribable figure only thing kinda of see able was an a wiggling appendage that seemed to be a tail before the camera glitch out from the energy surge goes dark and out of all the the whole situation Ozpin had one question _

_"What was that?" Ozpin asked a little fearfully _

**000000000**

Salem was shaking right now

Her day had started normally going over a meeting with her subordinates seeing cinders progress on phase 1 before having everyone dismissed sitting in her throne room noticing a high presence of magic and a pitch black sky 

"What could this be a power of the relics no it couldn't be Ozpin wouldn't take them unless they needed them and it can't be that old fool his power is long gone"

As she is thinking the sky goes back and the energy disappears she decides to deal with it later the energy she felt not really being a threat 

That was until a massive energy surge had bursted out of nowhere shocking Salem making her jump at a power 

Concentrating on the power she realized it was in emerald forest close to grimm surrounding the area running away except for one in the midst of the energy 

Calling over a seer Grimm to show her what the other Grimm was seeing when the pictures showed it was enveloped in a white light with a lone figure indescribable other than an the figures appendage which seemed to be a tail And all that Salem could hear was 

"AHHHHHHHHHHH"

Eventually the the screen had gone completely dark the Grimm guaranteed to be destroyed but Salem look away from the seer and started speaking to herself 

"I don't who you are but you will join us" Salem said grabbing on the table

"Or you will die" Salem say the table cracking effortlessly 

**So I finished this chapter of the new story but I need to explain one **

**Salem doesn't fear Jaunes power as of right now just thinking it could be either a nuisance if left or a useful pawn if in there side**

**Well anyway I say I might just post this later if you like this story let me know if you don't understandable **


End file.
